1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device using a scissor action to cut from both lengthwise edges toward the widthwise center of a sheet material, and to a printer that uses the cutting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper cutting devices that have a stationary blade and a pair of movable blades supported to pivot freely at both end portions of the blade part of the stationary blade to cut paper with a scissor action from both lengthwise edges of the paper toward the widthwise center of the paper, and can operate in a full-cut mode cutting completely across the width of the paper to separate the cut-off portion from the paper roll or a partial cut mode that leaves the center portion of the paper uncut are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-H05-104484.
With this type of scissor cutter the gap between the stationary blade and the pair of movable blades cannot be opened because the movable blades are axially supported at the sides of the stationary blade. As a result, the paper must be fed through the gap between the cutter blades when loading paper.
The paper cutting device and printer having the paper cutting device according to the present invention enable loading paper easily between the stationary blade and pair of movable blades while also enabling cutting appropriately from both lengthwise edges toward the widthwise center of the paper.